The Table Has Turned
by Clover And Darkness
Summary: When Hiccup has to make a deal, will he accept? Or will he suffer the consequences of not completing this new task?


**Okay, I know I haven't posted a story in forever, also this is extremely short since I typed it out on my phone rather than my Chromebook. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

It was pitch black in the room Hiccup was in when he awakened from his slumber, the back of his head a bit sore. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he sat up, glancing around the room. He noticed a distant chatter from outside, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

"Toothless? Where are you, bud?" Hiccup asked. He moved his right leg, he heard a chain moving against the floor, "Where in Odin's name am I?" He asked himself.

Hiccup stood up, he made out a few objects, but it was so dark he couldn't tell what everything is. He walked over to what appeared to be a table, his hand moving along the table. He felt two arrows, grabbing one and feeling the arrowhead. Feeling the hunter insignia he clenched his fists, snapping the arrow in his hand.

Hiccup turned when he noticed light coming from behind him. He turned, blinded by the sunlight, hiccup saw a familiar man. "What am I doing here?" He asked, clenching his fists, "And where's Toothless!"

"Now, now, let's not just freak out, now shall we, don't you recall the deal?" The man asked.

Hiccup looked at the man, confused, "Deal? What deal are you talking about?"

* * *

Astrid paced around, the others watching her. "We have to figure out a way to get him back," Astrid muttered to herself. Toothless looked at her, he cooed with worry when she talked hiccup. He knew Hiccup was fine, he had to make sure.

"Astrid, Hiccup has decided," Fishlegs said with a sigh, "And we all know how hard it can be to change his mind. It's near impossible."

Astrid turned towards Fishlegs, her face slightly red "Fishlegs, do you think I don't know Hiccup? He would never turn his back on us, never."

Ruffnut looked at Astrid and Fishlegs, she sighed looking towards Toothless, "What if he comes back? It's a stupid agreement anyways," she said shoving Tuffnut to the wall.

"Ruffnut, that is, so we could keep our dragons a bit safer. If I know Hiccup, he has a plan to come back, he could never just leave us like that." Fishlegs explained.

"So it's not just a stupid deal?" Ruffnut questioned, with a slight sigh.

"No, Ruffnut, it wasn't. But I just cannot imagine what Hiccup is going through right now," Astrid said looking towards Toothless. The night fury laid down, his head on his paws. "I know you're worried Toothless. I am too," Astrid sighed gently petting his head.

* * *

As the two men walked around the base, Hiccup kept questioning the hunter. He knew something was up his sleeve, but it wasn't easy to tell if there was. "So there's nothing I have to worry about? No tricks, no anything?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No tricks, there's no need for you to go through with this, Hiccup, no need for you to go back either," the man said, his arms behind his back.

Hiccup looked at him, wondering what his plan was. He knew he wasn't the kind of person he'd agree too, but he couldn't risk Astrid's life, or Toothless's for that matter. "So why me exactly?" He said, seeking an answer.

"Hiccup Haddock, you are nothing like any hunter I've encountered. Not that you are a hunter, you haven't begun training. I do admire how you're determined to go against my men time and time again." The man said with a calm but stern voice.

Hiccup looked at him, he still wasn't exactly sure whether he should trust him. "Viggo how exactly do I know this isn't some trick to get me and the others to do something?" He asked crossing his arms.

"There's nothing that we're hiding, nothing you are hiding I'm hoping," Viggo responded. He looked up at the sky, a slight grin on his face. "You should rest Hiccup. The light is dimming, tomorrow you will need to be awake and alert to begin your training."

* * *

 **Soo, what do you guys think? Is it bad? it probably is. Anyways have a nice day! I'll try to update this when I can!**

 **~Clover**


End file.
